Being Chalant
by Chalantlover17
Summary: Zatanna and robin, have just kissed! The team has just saved the JL, now they are currently celebrating the New Year. But what's gonna happen now? Will Batman let robin date Zatanna? or will they be back in the Friends zone? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

HI, I am a HUGE Zatanna Zatara and Dick Grayson. I am creating this story on the end of season one of _**Young Justice. **_Please comment, I welcome any advice and suggestions on future chapters. I am not the greatest at grammar and spelling, so please don't be rude.

Chapter One:

(Robin's POV)

I cannot believe _that_ just happened! Zatanna kissed me! This is a great start to the new year. We stopped the league of shadows from taking complete control of JL. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda nervous of what this means for Zee and I going forward.

I mean Bruce is always so direct and consistent about the importance of keeping are ID a secret. Also about relationships getting in the way of our duty. Not to mention Zatanna just "Lost" her father. Starting a relationship so soon after an event like that, might not be the best thing right now. I really don't want to pressure her into something. I do have strong feelings for Zatanna and I would love to act on them, but the last thing I want to do is to make her uncomfortable or hurt her.

(Zatanna's POV)

I made the first move, I kissed Robin first. Now I am SO terrified! _What if I just ruined a good friendship. What if he doesn't feel the sameway? What'll Batman think? _Better question: _What will Batman do? _I am nervous about the future. I badly need to talk to Robin about all this and my worries. I just don't know how too. He's properly with Batman. I need to let all this out. Maybe I should go talk with Artemis.

I walk around, until I find her hangout with Wally. They were hardcore making out! I kinda didn't want to interrupt, but I really need advice. So I clear my throat, getting there attention.

"Sorry to bother you, but…. Artemis… I really need some girl talk." I say to the couple. Wally just smirked and Artemis smiled.

"This 'girl talk' wouldn't have to do with a certain boy wonder would it?" She asked. I bit my lip and I could feel my cheeks turn red, well nodding my head.

"Really? I mean she kinda busy… he know with me. Can't you talk later about how you think the boy wonder is hot and the fact you want to jump his-OW! HEY!" Wally was cut off by Artemis elbowing his stomach, telling him to shut up!

"Sure Zatanna I would love to have some 'girl talk' with you" Artemis replies. We walk into my room and shut and locked the door. We both sit on the bed, and grab some Pepsi from my mini fridge.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Well you know how I kissed Robin?" She nods.

"Well… I didn't just do it because of the new year tradition… I like him…. like REALLY like him-" I stuttered.

"And your now your worrying if he feels the same way?" Artemis cut in. I nod my head and I look down.

(Artemis signs)

"Zatanna…. You got nothing to worry about. I mean Seriously! It's open obvious from day one he adores you! And he won't have kissed you back if he did feel the same way ." She explains

"I'm just… Nervous about what will happen now." I tell her.

"To be honest… So am I! Wally and me dating, how it'll affect our ability to go on missions, and most importantly… What will my dad do when he finds out! You're not alone… And I've learned it's ok to be a little afraid of change and the future. My best advice as a friend… Is to go and talk to Robin and explain all this to him." Artemis finished explaining.

"Thanks your the best!" I tell her and give her a hug.

"She sure is!" Wally said. I jump due to him startling me.

"BOUNDARIES BAYWATCH!" Artemis scowled in angrier. Artemis leaves, and they continue to argue and bicker. I smiled somethings will never change

Zatanna's (POV)

I walk around Mt Justice looking for Robin. I feel my heart race and I feel super nervous. My conversation with Artemis gave me the courage to talk with Robin, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_At Mt Justice….._

(Robin's POV)

Well it's been an hour since I just told one of my closest friends that he's a clone! I feel bad for Roy. I mean he thinks his whole hero life is a lie! I don't know what's gonna happen and what Roy is going to do. I hope he's going to be ok. I decided to go for a walk around the cave clear my head. It's been one hell of a day and I'm officially _overwhelmed! _

"Robin!" I sigh.. I know that voice from anywhere… Batman! I turn around and face him, giving him a '_What' _gester.

"We Need To Talk!" using his serious tone of voice.

He makes a movement with his hands for me to follow him. I follow next to him and we stop at my "room" in the cave, which I hardly ever use.

"System override Batman 02" trying to open the door.

"ACCESS DENIED!" he looks at me questionly. I give him my signature Robin smirk.

"System access Robin B02" I say to the computer leaning forward for it to scan my face.

"ACCESS GRANTED!" I turn back to face Batman.

"I installed a facial recognition software to keep my ID a secret when I'm having my down time." I explain.

He simply nods and I _Swear _I saw the edge of lips create a smile! I walk into the room, with Batman following. I turn back to the door and use my arm computer gear to close and secure the room. I have a feeling this conversation were about to have is gonna be more of are personal talks. He takes off the crowel turning from the Dark Knight to Bruce Wayne, so I do the same and take my mask off. Going from Robin to Dick Grayson.

"Dick… I want to tell you.. That I'm really proud of you, and what the team accomplished tonight…. But we both know what's not the reason I wanted to talk to you right now," Bruce starts and I smile, but nodded my head for him to continue.

"I saw you and Zatanna kissing…. And I know you've had a crush on her for a while now," Bruce continues and my cheeks turn a shade of light pink.

"Look Bruce… About that kiss-" I start to say but bruce cuts me off.

"I know it's not because of the new year. Dick I want to tell you not to pursue a romance with her because of being teammates and all…" I look down a little saddened at his words. He sighs

"However if I were to tell you that… I would be the world's biggest hypocrite. Dick your old enough to decide if you want to start dating. As much as I don't want you too… It's going to happen eventually and it isn't fair for me to stand in your way and say no," Bruce explains to me. My head shoots up and saying I'm shocked is an understatement.

"Bruce are you saying….." I stutter out

"You've got my blessing to date.. But I have a couple of rules for you!" I nodded my head I expected this, I knew this was coming.

"My rules are: You Can't tell her your ID…. I'm not saying forever but not for a while. I Don't want your relationship to affect both team missions or school work. I'm giving you an allowance… but don't spend all your money on her….." Bruce explains his terms.

"Lastly… If you do decide to…. Become physically involved…. Please be safe and use protection!" Bruce finishes. I'm embarrassed at bruce's last words…..

"OK! Thank you Bruce for letting me start to make my own decisions," I tell him. He smiles and pulls me in a hug.

"I just want to be happy… Well unfortunately I have a couple of things to do before I can call it a night. Go talk with Zatanna and go hangout with your friends. I'll see you at home." He becomes Batman once again and walks out of my room. Leaving me with my thoughts

After a while, I decide to change out of my suit and put on my civvies clothing, and I put on my sunglasses. I'm not gonna lie… I'm nervous… I have all these insecurities rushing through my head. I walk out of my room to go find Zatanna, before I could talk myself out of it…...


End file.
